


Thot

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Noctis is out, but Prompto’s hand is in.





	Thot

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

It’s one of _those_ nights again. It’s mostly amazing, because he’s with Noctis, _in Noctis’ bed_ , and any time spent with his beloved prince is straight out of a dream. Noctis is handsome, fun, clever, and cute—everything Prompto could ever want. There’s only one thing even remotely wrong with him, and even then Prompto feels bad just thinking it. But.

Noctis is sort of half asleep for a good chunk of his life. Which is totally fine. He’s allowed to be sleepy. He’s got a lot on his plate—it only makes sense he’d be tired. It’s just that Prompto’s... not. Prompto’s got a normal college student libido. After spending a crazy awesome Saturday with his boyfriend, he doesn’t want to just share a bed—he wants to pound Noctis into it. Or be pounded into it. Or even just share a quick, mutual hand job—pretty much anything that involves Noctis and _sex_. Except Noctis doesn’t have the energy for it, and Prompto completely respects that. 

At least he knows that Noctis doesn’t mind when he takes matters into his own hands. It’s kind of awkward, palming himself through his pajama bottoms when Noctis is lying right beside him. Spread out on his stomach, Noctis has his chin on his pillow and a comic book in his hands, the little lamp on the nightstand giving just enough dim light to read by. It’s also enough to see just how _hot_ Noctis’ profile is. Even before they were dating, Noctis was usually the main subject of Prompto’s wet dreams. But it feels weird even doing that; picturing Noctis naked when Noctis specifically said he wanted his pajamas on. 

With some effort, Prompto turns his gaze away, instead eyeing the dark ceiling of Noctis’ penthouse bedroom. He utterly adores Noctis in every single way, and he’d never want to end what they have, but sometimes, he does wish Noctis had just a _bit_ more energy. Or even just more work ethic. Maybe like Ignis, who never seems to _stop_ working. Even after much longer days than Noctis’, Ignis is always on the move, always pushing through any fatigue in the name of productivity. Prompto’s pretty sure that Ignis would _never_ leave a lover unsatisfied.

Not that Noctis does. Noctis has every right to turn down Prompto’s advances. So would Ignis. Ignis would definitely turn down Prompto’s advances. But he’d never turn down Noctis’; Prompto’s completely sure of that. Ignis bends over backwards for his prince, and he’d probably lean forward to, any time that Noctis asked. He’d bend right over the dining room table, flatten his taut chest against the wood, straighten his long legs, and present his ripe rear for the man that owns him. 

A low moan leaves Prompto’s lips—he hurriedly clamps his free hand over his mouth, the other one digging down into his crotch. His thoughts shouldn’t have gone there. Noctis glances sideways at him, a slow grin appearing. Despite Prompto furiously praying that Noctis won’t ask, Noctis drawls, “What’re you thinking about, babe?”

Guilt instantly washes through Prompto. He doesn’t answer, which twists Noctis into a frown. It’s hardly the first time Noctis has asked what weird things are going through Prompto’s horny mind, and usually, he just blurts out the answer. This time, Noctis presses, “What? Tell me.”

It would be easy to lie, of course. And probably smarter. But Prompto’s bad at lying on the spot, and worse at lying to Noctis. So he quietly admits, “You, uh... with Ignis...” He leaves it that vague, thinking he should’ve just left it at the first word. 

Noctis pauses. A second later his grin returns, and he leans closer to mutter, “He’s hot, right?”

Prompto can feel his cheeks heating. He nods but adds, “You’re hotter.”

“Pfft,” Noctis snorts. “I love you too. But that doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate other people, right? And I’ve got a pretty good-looking advisor. Remember when he popped in last Friday in that new grey suit? The one that hugged him in all the right places... even though it’s been so hot out lately. And then halfway through dinner he finally slipped the jacket off and popped the button on his collar open... it’s like porn seeing him roll up his sleeves.” Prompto remembers all too well, and he vividly agrees. It’s wild to hear Noctis say it. Noctis asks, “Do you ever think about me _ordering_ him to take off even more?”

Prompto can’t help but groan, “I am now.” 

Noctis gives a short chuckle like that was his evil plan all along. His grin is wicked, and that definitely plays a part in Prompto’s lingering stiffy, but now images of a half-dressed Ignis are also firmly fixed in Prompto’s brain. Noctis smoothly continues, “Ignis is so strong... so unshakeable. He conducts himself like he’s got it all figured out. What if the next time he lectured me, I interrupted and told him to get down on his knees for me. Do you think he’d do it? Think he’d let me teach him how to properly _submit_?”

The lewd noise that leaves Prompto’s mouth is absolutely filthy. He rolls half onto his side, facing Noctis. He’s moved beyond idly kneading his clothed cock—now he’s full on stroking it through the fabric. He can feel the inside of his boxers starting to stain but has no will to stop. Noctis’ comic book has fallen against the headboard, forgotten.

“He’d probably be _so tight_ ,” Noctis purrs. “You know how rigid Iggy can be... I bet he’s incredibly tense... he’d clench around my dick so hard...” Prompto practically whimpers, bucking into his hand and curling against Noctis’ side. It shouldn’t be so hot, thinking of his boyfriend fucking someone else, but it completely is. “But you know what I really fantasize about, Prom? ...Fucking that pretty face of his. Imagine coming all over those glasses...”

Groaning loudly, Prompto stops long enough to spit in his palm, then finally thrusts his hand inside his boxers. He needs skin-on-skin, because he’s getting close, and he knows Noctis is going to take him over that edge. Noctis gets him going like no one else ever has. He strokes his cock faster and faster as Noctis coos, “How about this: I bury my cock as deep into Ignis’ tight ass as I can go, while you rub your hard dick all over his face. I’ll go balls-deep and fuck him like an animal, and you slap his cheeks and choke him on your cock. He acts so pristine, but he’s so experienced with everything that I wouldn’t be surprised if he gave you the best blow job of your life. Or hey, maybe we’d make him blow both of us first, teach him how to really use his tongue. We’d cover him in come, and _then_ we’d both squeeze into his ass at the same time. Would you like that, Prom? Coming in Iggy’s open mouth, then fucking his ass with my dick next to yours?”

Rolling right over, Prompto buries his scream in the pillow as he comes. He splatters his boxers and hand and pumps it out, picturing both Ignis and Noctis around him, naked and sweaty and covered in his seed. It’s one big, gross mess, and Prompto’s absolutely living for it. 

After the few seconds of utter bliss, the weightless pleasure begins to fade. He’s left spent and empty, sticky but happy. He turns to sheepishly eye Noctis, who looks coolly down at him with a thin, approving smile. It makes Prompto think of a wolf that’s already eaten but is happy to know there’s more food around just in case. If Noctis does suddenly wake him up later for a spontaneous round, he’ll certainly oblige.

Prompto needs to go wash up and change his underwear. But he lies there anyway, panting for air and enjoying Noctis’ body heat. Noctis keeps staring at him for a minute, then says, “Ignis actually does want a threesome, by the way. I’ve been meaning to run it by you.” 

Prompto blinks. Noctis looks back at his comic book like it’s no big deal and Prompto’s already answered. In a way, he has. 

He feels his cock twitch like there’s a possibility of going again. 

He keeps lying there until he can, grateful when Noctis sluggishly joins in.


End file.
